The Other Wolf in New Orleans
by umitsfanfiction
Summary: Ara Williamson was just a normal 17-year-old, with a boyfriend in high school. Unless you count being a 17-year-old werewolf, with a vampire boyfriend normal. She knew that she was always special in some way. What happens when she sees Sophie Deveraux? What happens when Klaus gets to her? Rated: T for teen.
1. Chapter 1: Ara

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****The Originals ****, only my characters. This was written at the end of 1x05.**

Ara walked to the only park that was in New Orleans. "Mick!" she shouted to a boy that was sitting on a bench. The boy, or Mick, looked over to her and walked to her. "Ready to go?" he asked. "I will meet you at the house," Ara said, "I want to go to the cemetery." She brought out some flowers. "Okay," Mick responded, "I'll meet up with you later." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss, soon he vs away in a flash. Ara looked back feeling the rush of wind come towards her, she soon started walking towards the cemetery.

Ara went towards the tombstone, that said _"Here lies Anjenica Milligton. Loving Mother and Friend"._ Ara smiled at the stone. She soon squatted down and placed the flowers near it. "Visiting again, huh?" A strange but familiar voice. Ara turned around and gave a grin, "Sophie!" she said while standing up and giving Sophie a hug. "Here for your mother's birthday?" Sophie asked and Ara nodded, trying to hod back the tears. "Hey," Sophie said looking Ara in the eye, "You're mother helped you and others fight for this town. She gets great respect." That made Ara smile. "How about we go see some of the other girls?" Sophie said while leading towards the witches. "Hello Ara." One of them said. Ara could not remember aes to well. "Hello," she said waving to her and the others. Soon she felt something sharp go into her shoulder, everything went black for Ara. 

**SOPHIE'S POV**

"I'm sorry, Ara," I said taking the needle out of her. I had just drugged a helpless 16 year old teen. I looked up at the elder witches. "We won't do magic on her. We will just find out if she has magic in her or not. Considering she hasn't changed during full moons, I'm thinking her mother's magic is taking effect." The elders said. "Wait, what?" I asked, this is possible?! "She is werewolf, Sophie. Her mother was a witch. It's possible she is the new hybrid. Like you said to Klaus, one of nature's loopholes." I sighed. I dialed the one person we knew who could keep her away from the world and still get benefit from her.

He answered, "Klaus." Klaus with a snarky tone answered back, "What is it now, Sophie? This better be important." I took a deep breath and looked at Ara, "There's a girl. I think you might find intrest in her." "Sorry, love, but I don't plan on being with someone at the moment." I rolled my eyes, "Not like that. I have a 16-year-old werewolf, who might also possibly be half-witch. Do you want her or not?" "Sure." He responded back.

**ARA'S POV**

I opened my eyes to see myself in a room that looked like I was back in the 1800's. How did I get here? All I remember is that I was talking with Sophie and the others… SOPHIE! What the hell did she do to me? I went through my pockets trying to get my phone out. "Looking for this," a voice said with a British accent. I looked up and a guy was holding my phone. "Who are you? And why did you bring me here?" "Calm down, sweetheart," He took steps closer to me, "I just need you help. My name is Klaus." I heard that name before, I stood up straight, "The Original" I tried not to freak out. "I'm Ara." "I already know, love. Sophie told me.. She told me everything." He said with a smirk. "Like wh-" I tried to say, but I got cut off by Klaus' phone. He apparently had to go and visit Marcel. "Elijah," He said talking to someone in the doorway, "Finish her off." I was scared at what he said and who was coming through that door. 'Elijah' , or at least I think that's is his name, came through the door in a suit and tie. "Hello," He said, "My name is Elijah." "Hello, Elijah. What are you going to do to me?" He chuckled at my question, "I am to do nothing, dear. I'm just here to talk to you." I sighed in relief. "Now Sophie told my brother and I told us about you. What happened to your family, exactly?" He asked nicely. This made me frown a little. "My father was werewolf, and he died against the battle with Marcel. My mother she died as well, but of sickness. The only family member I have alive is my half-brother, Dominic. We found each other by the bayou, we both had the same birthmark." I then showed him my birthmark that I had on my ankle. "It's my turn then," Elijah said right before he basically told me his life story. "Wow," I said. He smiled, "I have to go now," he said, "so help yourself to whatever downstairs." He soon vs out and I sighed. _'Alone, again.'_ I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashing Signs

**Still ARA'S POV**

I hoped off the bed and went towards the doorway. I walked down the hallway and down the stairs to find myself looking at a girl with my phone. This must have been Rebekah and Klaus probably gave her my phone. She then looked at me, "You know Ara, you and your 'bf' are very cute together," She said while scrolling through my phone. "Another original with my phone.. great" I mumbled. Rebekah looked at me with narrow eyes, "I was just actually texting Mick about how you will be staying with us," she said with a smirk. I ran over to her and grabbed my pone out of her hands, she just gave a rude look. I looked at the messages:

_Mickeyy: Hey, where are you?_

_Me: I'm with my brother._

_Mickeyy: YOURE WITH YOUR BROTHER?!_

_Me: Calm down. He is going to take care of me for now. I'm sorry._

Rebekah was literally texting Mick, I'm just glad that she didn't say anything else. I was trying to read the rest of the messages when Mick called me. Rebekah saw the caller I.D. and compelled me.. oh no. "You will answer it. Tell him that you won't be able to see him ever again." I tried not to cry, but I answered.

"Hello?" I answered. "Ara! You answered! What is happening to you? You're responding back with weird texts. What happened to 'I'm just going to visit the cemetery?" He said. I sighed, "Mick.. I can't do this anymore. I won't be able to see you. I'm not going back to school or anything. I'm sorry." A single tear rolled down my face. "Wait, what?" he said in shock. "You're breaking up with me? You're not going back to school? Why?" He said quickly. "I can't explain. It's too complicated," I looked at Rebekah and she gestured me to 'hurry up,' "Look I got to go. I love you, Mick." It sounded like he scoffed at me, then hung up the phone. "Well wasn't that heart wrenching," Rebekah said. She then stood up and grabbed her small purse, "I'm going to be out for a while. Tell Elijah and Nik that when they come back." She soon vs out of the room then the house.

I sighed and turned off my phone. My stomach then started to growl, I looked over at the refrigerator and shrugged. I walked over and opened it; I grabbed some yogurt and a spoon, and starting to open it. I could hear someone's footsteps come over towards the kitchen. I knew the originals all left, ho could this be? "Hey, Rebekah," A woman came in, looking at her stomach, then up at me, "You're not Rebkah. Who the hell are you?" she didn't look related to the originals, but I had a sense that something wanted us together. Like gravity was pulling me towards her. "I'm Ara. You?" I asked, the eating a spoonful of my yogurt. She soon had a suspicious look on her face, "Hayley.. what are you doing here, _Ara_?" I wiped some yogurt off my lip, she obviously had no idea about what was going on, "I'm forced to live her now, apparently. The Rude, yet polite Original, Klaus, wants me here. He said I was to help him or something," Hayley just nodded in reply, "How about you? Why are you here?" I then ate another scoop of yogurt. She said with a little bit of sadness, "I'm pregnant… with Klaus' baby." My eyes widened at her response, "So are you two like-" "Oh god no. It was just a one-time thing and this happened," She said. Hayley went towards the fridge to get something and all of a sudden my head started to hurt, "Ahhh!" Hayley quickly turned around and looked at me, "Oh my gosh," she went over to me, which was only a couple feet away, "Are you okay?" As soon as she got closer to me, it was like my head was getting hit by thousands of bricks. Then a flash came before my eyes.

_I rubbed my eyes, in front of me there was a couple, with a baby girl and a toddler that was a boy. "Come on, before Marcel get's us," the man said. Marcel? The two little ones were sleeping. The man placed blanket down, and put the two kids on it. The woman then said, "I am sorry my children." The couple then gave them a quick kiss on the forehead, and ran._

_Another flash went._

_It was the same man with a different woman. I squinted my eyes to get a better picture. It was my mother, "Demetri!" She called. "What is it?" He asked. My mother looked scared, "I'm pregnant." 'Demetri' looked like he was gonna go hay-wire, "No this can't be happening. We can't let Charisma find out about this.I'm sorry." He ran like the wind, and my mother dropped to the floor, crying. Was that man my father? I always knew Dominic was my half-brother, but I didn't know I had a sister. Did my father just leave my mother crying like that? Ugh, I don't care if he is dead, I hate him._

Another flash went by, oh no. I opened my eyes to find Hayley and Elijah hovering over me. "Ara, are you okay?" Elijah asked, and I nodded. The two backed up still looking at me. "What happened? First we were talking. Then, it looked like your head was hurting." Hayley questioned. She probably said that because I was gripping my head. "Um, I don't know why that happened." Hayley and Elijah both looked at me with worried yet relieved faces.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth be told

**Hey guys! I know my chapters are pretty short, so I decided to make them longer. It will take me longer to make though. And someone was wondering what Ara and Mick looks like: Lulu Antariksa and Max Schnieder, so anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

I watched as Hayley and Elijah were whispering to each other. What were they saying? Just then, Sophie came through the door, "Where is she? Ara?" Sophie made her way to living area and saw me with a sigh of relief, "You're okay," she smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." I was still mad at her for basically drugging me. Elijah looked at the both of us. I think he saw the anger in my eyes, "We will just leave you to alone. Come on, Hayley." Hayley and Elijah left. "Can you explain to me, _in detail_, what happened?" Sophie asked, crossing her arms. I sat up, "Let's see. You drugged me and all this happened." I gave a her a peppy fake smile. "Ara, look I'm sorry. I did it for your protection.." She said quietly. "My protection?! So drugging me is what you do?!" Sophie had a disappointed face, "I said I'm sorry already." She soon mumbled quietly, "I mean I thought you'd be used to it." I had a look of disgust on my face, "How dare you bring that up!"

xxx

_Sophie and Ara were in the cemetery. "I'm so sorry," Ara said, crying. Sophie brung her into a hug; patting her back, "Hey kiddo, it's alright. We're gonna get through this together. You're not the only person here keeping a secret." Ara went up from the hug with a confused face, "what?" Sophie looked at her with longing eyes, "Let's just say Marcel and I have been.. very close lately." Ara gave wide eyes, "Wow. Don't worry, I'll keep this a secret." Sophie smiled for a moment then wiped it off her face, "so what have you been taking." Ara sighed, "A couple of random herbs mixed with vervain," she then mumbled, "and wolfsbane." Sophie gasped, "You could die!" Ara shrugged, "What does it matter? Nobody cares, you seem to be the first ones. My parents are dead, my brother doesn't give a damn about me, and even Mick doesn't even seem to care now. This always happens to me. I lose everyone, and get hated for it." Ara's eyes started getting teary. "You have me.." Sophie smiled. Ara soon smiled back._

xxx

"Well I had no other choice," Sophie crossed her arms. I stood up, "You wanna play that game? Fine. At least, I'm not a _huge_ hypocrite," I put my right hand on my hip. Sophie gritted her teeth, "You're so lucky, I can't use magic." I crossed my arms, "Okay, well I think it's time for you to leave now." I looked at Sophie and then the double wide windows opened, and Sophie screamed flying out the window. I covered my mouth in shock, as Elijah and Hayley came through. I looked at them in fear; the windows soon shut.

I didn't want to speak to them. I think Elijah only saw a few things, he probably even heard our conversation.. Great. I ran upstairs to my-so-called room and shut the door behind me, locking it. I slid down the door with my back, with my eyes tearing up. What had I just done? How did this happen? I then realized.. _I hurt someone._ I tried not to panic, so I put my head down and breathed deeply. I heard a _'plop' _go onto the bed. I looked up with my mascara down my face. It looked like a book. I stood up and grabbed the book. I turned around in the position so I could sit down; I sat. I opened the book and a picture fell out. I picked up the photo; _it was my mother and me. _I put the picture aside. I scanned the pages of the book, it seemed like my mother's diary. It had.. spells in here too.

_xxx_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I just found out I am pregnant. Demetri, I believe is the father. I know he has a son and a daughter, that is not mine, but he gave them away to parents willing to adopt them. Sad. I do not want to resort to giving away my child. Im ashamed of this child, but I love it so. I feel it was just a love child. I was basically Demetri's Mistress, though he has a wife. We are only in are early 20's which I believe is weird time to have children. I think that's why they gave away their children. But like I said before, I will not give away my child. I have already decided on names._

_If it's a girl, Amber or Ara. If it's a boy, Joshua or Fabian. I had been seeing very interesting things happening with Demetri. I think he might be a... werewolf. If that is so, this child of mine might be a hybrid. I am hoping he/she doesn't reek haven anywhere. I don't think I'm ready to be a mother though._

_Sincerely, Anjenica._

xxx

A teardrop fell on the book. I put the book aside, and wiped my tears. I don't know what to think, right now. Everything is just happening so fast. Why can't I just be normal? I heard knocking from my door, "Ara?" It was Hayley, "Are you alright? Can I come in?" I sighed. I couldn't keep everyone out forever. "I'm fine, and it's open." Hayley opened the door and came in with some clothes in her hand. "Hey," she smiled at me while closing the door. "Hi." "Here," she said handing me some clothes! "Figured you might need them." I gave a little smile, "Thanks." "So I know we just met today, but I have strange feeling like we're connected or something, Crazy, I know," She gave me a half-smile. "Funny. Had the same feeling." I gave awkward chuckle.

For a moment, there was a silence between us until Hayley broke it. "I heard the conversation between you and Sophie. So what happened between you two before?" "Well it's pretty long story, Sophie was technically my aunt considering she was one of my mom's friends, but I never considered her as a aunt. More like a best friend; we told each other everything..

_"Sophie!" I yelled with lost of balance, but Sophie caught me. "You're drunk," Sophie rolled her eyes. "Maybe a little," I giggled. "C'mon let's go settle you down," Sophie said._

_I walked up to Sophie and she told me, "Empty your pockets!" "Why?" She didn't respond to my questions and went for my pockets and saw all my special 'herbs' and looked at me with disappointment. She shook her head at me._

Sophie has been there for a long time. When my mother died, I went Haywire then Sophie helped me."


	4. Chapter 4: The Hybrid

Hayley just nodded at my stories. I wiped off my mascara that was on my face and looked at Hayley. "Okay now it's my turn to ask questions." "Ask away," she said. I smirked, "Do you have a thing for Elijah?" Hayley smiled, but shook her head, "Of course not. I'm technically carrying his brothers baby. That'd be too weird." "Right," I agreed, "but I see the way you two look at each other and the way you two talk to each other is different from what you normally do." Hayley turned her face away, she looked like she was trying so hard not to blush.

"Um, it's getting late. I should head on over to bed. Goodnight," she said. "Night and thanks for the clothes." She flashed a you're welcome she smiled and walked out, while she shut the door behind her.

I quickly changed into the clothes that Hayley gave me. They fit perfectly, and they actually were comfortable. I slipped into the bed and shut my eyes.

xxx

**HAYLEY'S POV**

I slipped out of the room and looked at my leg. It had a bruise. I don't know what Ara did, but it really damaged Sophie.. _and I. _ She seems like a good kid, but there's something about her I just don't know about. Wonder what she is hiding from us. But in the mean time, I know this hybrid baby living in my stomach will heal me.

xxx

**ARA'S POV**

I woke up removed the covers from my legs and got up. I fixed myself up a bit, just so I didn't look like a bed head. I grabbed my mom's diary. I decided to read more; I still don't see how it got here.

I walked down stairs and "ran" into Hayley and we both headed towards the kitchen. "Hey. Morning," she smiled at me. "Morning," I looked at her, "Where are those original siblings?" "They're in the living room, _bonding,_" she air quoted 'bonding' and I chuckled. Hayley went towards the fridge, while I walked to the little table with chairs circling around it. I pulled out one of the chairs and I sat in it. Hayley soon opened the refrigerator door and Elijah leaned against the doorway, "Good Morning." Hayley looked at him with a smile, "Morning," looking back in the fridge. "Morning, Elijah," I gave him a little finger salute, then looking back at the diary.

Soon Elijah ignored what I was doing and walked over to Hayley, she spoke "You know you're siblings are quite a lot to deal with, but they are super protective." He gave a small smile then it smeared off his face. "I hope no harm came to you while I was gone," He said to Hayley. "By gone, you mean getting daggers by your own brother. But anyways I've been fine, if you count almost getting killed by witches or being attacked by vampires, as being fine," she answered while grabbing a bowl and pouring cereal into it. Rebekah came walking through the door, "Hello." Hayley turned around and looked at Rebekah , "Considering I'm the only one who drinks milk in this house. You could at least put it on the grocery list." She crossed her arms, Rebekah soon spoke, "Well we have Ara here, so you're not the only one." I gave a fake smile to Rebekah and rolled my eyes at her. She just gave me a the _don't give me that look _look and went into the other room. Elijah vs out really quick and came back in with a jug of milk; he poured the milk into Hayley's cereal.

"Elijah!" Klaus yelled from the living area. Elijah (after pouring the milk) vs to Klaus.

xxx

**ELIJAH'S POV**

I vampire-sped to the living area, "Yes, Niklaus?" He glanced over at mother's grimories. "What are you doing with _that_?" He asked. I simply walked over to the book and ripped out a few pages, "I promised some pages from mother's grimories to Davina. It was part of a trade for my freedom. I will be giving her an unbinding spell." Rebekah looked up from the floor, she was cleaning some blood off the carpet, "Why are you giving her an unbinding spell for?" "To make her unbind Sophie and Hayley, of course. So Niklaus please distract Marcel or anybody who might get in the way.. And Rebekah you stay here and take care of Hayley and Ara" I gestured for Klaus and I to get going, we started walking away. "Why did I get elected werewolf nanny?" Rebekah said.

xxx

**GENERAL POV**

Sophie and Sabine were talking when some black hooded guys come and kidnap the two witches.

Sophie was getting tied up by Agnes. "Agnes, please no!" Sophie cried for help. "We need to get rid of that devil child," Agnes said taking out a needle. "Please, no!" Sophie yelled as Agnes walked towards her. "My apologizes," Agnes said tilting Sophie's head and sticking the needle right in her.

"Ouch!" Hayley yelled. Ara and Rebekah ran over to Hayley. "What happened?" Rebekah asked. Hayley tucked her hair behind her ear, "I don't know. It felt like I got stabbed." She felt the wound and she was bleeding. Ara saw ran and got a clean wash cloth. "Here this will help a little," Ara said dabbing it on the wound. Hayley smiled at her. Rebekah was shocked at how close the two seemed. Rebekah decided to call Klaus and Elijah.

xxx

**ARA'S POV**

I looked at Hayley who being cared for by Rebekah. Hayley started to burn up, so we decided to put a cold, wet rag on her forehead. Elijah ran though the door staring at Hayley, Klaus coming in after. "We got help," Klaus spoke. Sophie came through the door and I smiled. Rebekah didn't however, "Why in the bloody hell is she here?" I looked at Rebekah with a rude face, how dare she say that to Sophie. "I could treat this with some herbs to get Davina to unlink us," Sophie said. Wait, unlink? There linked?! Sophie didn't even think to tell me.. wow. " You will just have to get some herbs to slow the process down," Sophie said and looked at Rebekah. Rebekah sighed, "Let me go play fetch girl." She stormed out of the room.

xxx

Elijah was in the room still be Hayley's side, Klaus was reading some poem for like the 100th time, and Rebekah was still out getting the herbs. As I brought Sophie out back to talk to her. "You and Hayley are linked!" I yelled at her. "Hey don't shout," Sophie said; quieting me down, "but yes we are." "And you didn't think to tell me?" Sophie sighed, "I was gonna tell you _eventually.._" She spoke softly. I crossed my arms, "Why are you guys linked anyways?" Sophie answered, "It's my only leverage on the Originals." I knew Sophie needed the Originals to help her and they probably wouldn't do it, if she hadn't threatened them. "They said they're planning to unlink us and I won't have the leverage anymore. They can _hurt _me," Sophie went on. I on crossed my arms and put one hand on her shoulder, "I'm not gonna let them hurt you. If they lay a finger on you, I will find away to kill them. Until my last dying breath." Sophie gave me a little smile. She was the closest thing I had to family or to my mom, I'm not gonna lose her too, because of those original bastards. I had remembered about my mom's diary, I need to tell Sophie. "Sophie, uh, I found my mom's diary.. It appeared out of no where. That's not the point though. Is it true?" She gave me a confused look, "Is what true?" "Am I a new form of hybrid?" I looked her in the eyes. She looked at me with a worried yet serious face and nodded.

**Oops I'm keeping you on the edge. Sorry hehe. If you couldn't tell I am basing this chapter off of 1x07. So the next chapter will also be based on that chapter (it will be out soon enough). For the people who read, follow, or favorited this story.. thank you so much! **


	5. Chapter 5: Hayley!

**I would have posted this much sooner, but the file got deleted ): , so I had to make it again. Here you go.**

I couldn't believe Sophie. "Another thing you 'forgot' to tell me," I said stubbornly as I looked up. It was getting dark. I looked back at Sophie. She was about to speak when I just couldn't deal with her right now, so I went back inside with Sophie following me. I saw Rebekah walk in holding the herbs, _great she is here,_ I thought to myself. Sophie noticed Rebekah and started babbling about what we needed to do. I didn't really pay much attention on this part.

xxx

Sophie had been preparing the herbs, while Elijah and Hayley were sitting on the side of the pool together. I was sitting next to Rebekah, looking at Hayley and Elijah, "Now would you look at them." I smiled, pointing to the what-seemed-like-couple. Rebekah looked at them and had a aw-ing face, but at the same time she was confused. "Just look at _Haylijah_," I covered my mouth. _ Did I just say 'haylijah' _ ? Rebekah looked at me like I was some type of weirdo, " Haylijah?" I uncovered my mouth and looked back at Rebekah, "I was trying to say Hayley and Elijah, but it turned into Haylijah. Sorry." Rebkah chuckled, "No need to apologize, darling. It's a cute nickname." I smiled at Rebekah. Then we heard Hayley scream in pain. We looked over to _Haylijah_. Elijah took off his jacket and jumped in the pool, while Hayley jumped in his arms. Rebekah and I started to walk over to the other side of the pool where it was closer to them. Soon Sophie jumped in the pool. "I don't see how a latenight swim is going to get us anywhere," Rebekah said towards Sophie. Sophie gave some of the herbs for Hayley to drink. She then turned to Rebekah, "It will slow down the

process."

Hayley started to breathe heavily and Elijah was helping her sort of float in the water. "Relax," Elijah said to Hayley, "Just look at me and breathe." Hayley started to focus on Elijah and I smiled at them, but Hayley seemed to be more calmer. Then, I felt like something was being lifted off of my shoulders. I looked at Sophie, "What was that?" "It's been lifted," Sophie answered. Hayley was more calm than ever before, she was no longer in pain. Haylijah_, _oh how I love that name, was looking at each other longingly and Rebekah was noticing it _a lot_. Elijah had to ruin the moment by flashing out of the pool and drying himself off, and putting him on his jacket. Sophie then remembered, "Elijah, if Klaus knows that Hayley and I are unlinked. He'll kill Agnes. Please don't let him do that." Elijah turned to Sophie, "I won't let Klaus touch her. And this is my last promise to you." Sophie nodded quickly. She was about to get out when Hayley stopped her, "I know you were just using me to save your people. But try it again I'll _kill _you." Hayley got out of the pool. I looked at her with disgust on my face for what she said.

xxx

I was reading the rest of my mother's diary when I felt a _pang_ in my chest. I couldn't scream in pain, even though I was hurting like someone stabbed me. It was like something was covering my mouth so I wouldn't cause a commotion. Then, it stopped. I was breathing hard, I looked up and shook sacredly. "Agnes? What are you doing here?" I asked the elder witch that was standing in front of me. "Now I do not have much time child, but I have come here to tell you that you are the only one that can finish the ritual." I looked at her confused, "Why can't you finish it?" I was starting to get worried. She looked at me with sorrow eyes, "You have magic running through your blood so powerful Davina can't sense it," she looked down,"I am also dead, Ara." I gasped. "Who-" I was cut off by her. "Elijah." She responded. _That bastard. _ Agnes' eyes trailed off and onto the diary. "You have it. Your mother's diary," She said. I nodded. "Keep it safe. You'll need it soon enough." Before I could even say good-bye, Rebekah flung open the door. I looked over at the area that Agnes was in and she was gone. "Were you talking to someone in here?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, but you know there's a thing called 'knocking.' You should try it sometime." I gave her a fake grin. "Well sorry for my bad manners, but here," She threw me a pile of clothes. "I do hope those are your size. I didn't want you to look like a teenage prostitute." I was wearing a crop top, a small jacket, and shorts when we first met, so I can't blame her for saying that about my clothes . "Thanks, but what for?" I looked at her. "I can't be nice?" I chuckled, "You know when I first met you, which was only a few days ago. I thought you were a complete bitch." Rebekah tilted her head, "Really? What changed your mind?" I shook my head once, "I still think you're a bitch, but I've grown to like that about you."I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Well remember that for my good-bye." What she said my smile disappear, "Good-bye? You're leaving?" I stood up. "Ara, I originally came to New Orleans to see if Elijah was okay. Now I see that he is fine. It is time for me to go" I sighed.

xxx

I was starting to get bored. Rebekah had already left, which I was sad about. Elijah and Klaus were still out. Probably celebrating Agnes' death, ugh. So I decided to go visit Hayley. I walked down the hallway and into her room, "Hayley?" I said. Where could she be? I know she was talking to the Josh guy, but he was technically under Klaus' control, so he couldn't have don't anything to her.

I ran through the house looking for her, leading myself all the way back to her room. I sighed in shock that I still couldn't find her. I was starting to panic, then I could hear Elijah calling for Hayley. He reached the doorway of her room. I turned around to him. "Hayley is gone." I spoke and his face in horror. Elijah seemed like he didn't believe me, so he dialed Rebekah's number, "I know …. Is Hayley with you? … she's gone." Then Klaus comes standing in the hallway, "Marcel has been here." I gasped. Elijah turns to me and we both looked at each other in fear.

xxx

The next morning, Elijah told me to stay put in the house. Like if I was some puppy dog. In the matter, Klaus did not care for what I did. As soon as they left, I decided to follow them. I found my old motorcycle that was still left at the park from where I left it. I rode it to the park and then walked to the cemetery. I'm just surprised no night walker tried to steal it yet.

When I heard Sabin tell the original boys where Hayley was, I grabbed my bike and I started to ride. I knew where she was, considering I had lived in New Orleans and down by Louisiana my entire life. I had seen a car that was parked deep in the woods, I parked my bike close by it. I followed the scent of the car and it lead me to see Hayley yelling at this one guy. Tyler, I think was his name.

I tried to listen on what they were talking about, but I could only hear a few sentences from the both of them. "You are so different from the girl, I met in the Appalachians. Now you're pregnant with a hybrid baby," he said, "word gets around the bayou." Hayley looked like she was gonna speak, but she couldn't because of Tyler. "And you see this birthmark," Tyler removed Hayley's shall revealing her birthmark, "These are the last of the people who have it." I gasped to see their birthmarks… they're just like mine. I took off one sleve of my jacket and saw that they were the same birthmarks. I was getting a little freaked out. Then I see this guy grab Hayley and put her over his shoulders. I wanted to attack him, but I'm scared that he might be one of the werewolves and everyone will gang up on me. I sighed. Great.


	6. Chapter 6: Family is Found

**So Dominic is finally going to make an appearance. Just saying, Dominic looks like Brent Daughtry.**

I watched through the window, that Tyler was being very brutal towards Hayley. And I saw how the baby's blood was turning that other guy into a hybrid, like Klaus. Tyler ran outside to help the poor guy while I was trying to catch Hayley's attention through the window by waving. She didn't notice me. I felt someone put a rag around my mouth, and covered my eyes while dragging me away. _What the hell?! _

I was placed down, gently then the person let go of me. I took the rag out of my mouth, untied it, and threw it on the ground of the old cabin. I looked up at the person, "Dominic. What the hell, dude?" I yelled at him, crossing my arms. "What's this I hear about you hanging out with the Original hybrid?" He crossed his arms. "He's protecting me.." I lied. "Don't give me bullshit, Ara," He pointed his finger at me, "Tyler told me what's been up." _How does this Tyler guy know so much? _"I've been helping him protect Hayley. That's all and he said he needed help, so I am." Dominic looked at me like I was dumb, "Don't be idiotic. He's just using you." I uncrossed my arms, and stared at him, "No he is not! And trust me when I am protecting Hayley, because for some reason I feel like the universe wants me to protect her." Dominic looked at me with longing eyes, "I forgot. You don't know yet." I was confused. "Know what?" I took a step closer towards Dominic. "She's our sister," he spoke. My jaw dropped. "Don't lie, Dominic. Not about this." I crossed my arms once again. "Why would I lie? She really is our sister. She had the birthmark. You saw. That's why you had that feeling to protect her. Like I have the same for you. You can even check our family's history. Or at least our dad's." I couldn't believe the crap he was giving me right now. "And you didn't think to tell me?" "I was.. when I finally found her. I did, now. But that baby, it's dangerous. It will be able to kill the vampire race. That means it might kill Mick." I didn't want to hear anymore of his bullshit. "I'm so out of here," I tried to go pass him, but he grabbed my arm. "You're not going anywhere. You have yet to meet Tyler." I was getting mad at my brother, he had always treated me this way. "Dominic, let go of me." I said as his grip was getting tighter. I could feel a bruise starting to form. "I said LET GO!" I yelled as loud as I can. He soon flew off of my arm and onto the wall. I saw him and started to run as fast as I could.

I was still running until I heard people chatting and I stopped. "What if Klaus just wants the baby for it's blood?" A girl said. Wait. Klaus? _It must be Hayley. _ "I made a promise to protect you by any means necessary; even if its from my brother." That must've been Elijah. I walked over to them panting. They looked at me with worried eyes. "What the hell happened to you?" Hayley said walking over to me and giving me a hug. "My brother." She walked me over to the log where she was sitting at. Elijah looked at me, "I thought I told you to stay at the house," he then looked over to my arm, "You have a bruise." He was about to bite into his wrist when I spoke, "No need, Elijah. It's just a bruise. And I couldn't just miss out on all the action." He then rolled his sleeve back down. I turned back to Hayley, "I saw Tyler and what he was about to do to you. I was trying to get your attention from outside the window, but you didn't see me apparently." Hayley gave a confused look, "You were outside the window?" I nodded, "I was going to jump in and help you, but my brother basically kidnapped me and _told_ me a few things." I stood up trailing off." "Like, what?" Elijah asked. I gulped, but I decided to tell them anyways. I turned to 'Haylijah', "My brother was warning me about the baby." "What about my baby?" Hayley looked at me with narrow eyes. I said quietly, "Just how your baby maybe the end to all vampires.." Hayley had wide eyes, "I'd just like to point out my baby is not a Lucifer. So whatever supernatural conspiracy is going on with her and killing a whole race of supernatural species, they need to stop." I put my hands up in surrender to show Hayley that I agree, then I slowly put them down.

xxx

We headed back by the other cabin where Hayley was held captive. Klaus saw us and we just stared at him. "Can someone shed some light upon this? This," he said kicking over Dwayne, "is the body of a dead hybrid." "His name was Dwayne," Hayley said. "Well, I didn't sire him. I'd like to know how this was done." "Like you don't already know," Hayley said about to run towards Klaus, but Elijah and I pull her back by her arms. Elijah stood infront of Hayley, "Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here for testing a theory. That the baby's blood could be able to sire hybrids. You knew that. Furthermore, you intended to use this knowledge to build an army." Klaus stared at him remotely, "And of course you assume it's true. You really don't think I can't just love my own flesh and blood, brother? You know sometimes I think you see me as the lesser brother. Both, you and Rebekah. Well, you know what? I'm tired of playing these games," Elijah was going to say something, but Klaus spoke up. "We have said all that needs to be said. I'll play the role I've been given," He grabbed Elijah by the neck and bit him. "Have a great time," Klaus smirked, "Can't wait for the hallucinations to kick in." Klaus soon walked away.

xxx

I took a walk in the woods and went out to clear my mind off of everything. I was walking back to the cabin where Hayley and Elijah were going through some old werewolf antiques. I saw Hayley and Elijah reading some sort of book, leaning against the front door. "What are you guys looking at ?" I asked walking closer towards them. "It's a bible full of names. It dates back centuries. Look," Hayley said gesturing me to go next to her. _Oh no if she figures out about the sister thing.. I have to tell her now. _ Hayley stopped at the last page that had writing on it. "Who is Andrea and Nicolette Labonian?" Elijah asked. "I think I'm Andrea. That's my birthday," Hayley and Elijah looked at each other. "Ara, what did you say your middle name was again?" Elijah asked me. _Shit. They're going to find out. _I sighed, "Nicolette." Hayley and Elijah both looked at me. "What?" Hayley questioned. I flailed my arms, "I should have told you guy this when we first met, but my true name is Ara Nicolette Labonian. I use 'Williamson' , so I don't get caught by Marcel, and it's my mother's last name." Hayley tilted her head, "So does this mean we are related?" I nodded, "I'm your sister." I gave her a slight grin. Hayley's jaw dropped.


	7. Chapter 7: Bonds that tie

I paced in an open section of the woods. I gave Hayley _… or Andrea_ and Elijah the space they needed. I wanted to tell them that I have powers now too, but I thought that would be too overwhelming for them. Especially for Hayley.

As I continued to over-think about what I had done, I heard a snapping twig. "Who's there?" I called out, looking around me. Then a voice finally spoke up, "Just me." I turned around and huge grin was planted on my face, "Mick!" I shouted at him, while running up to him and giving him a hug. "How did you find me?" I looked with a confused face. "I had Sabine, one of the witches, use a locater spell," he stated. "You did, what?" I gently pushed him away from me. He probably put that witch in danger. "Don't worry," he chuckled, "It was Marcel approved." That made the worried look on my face turn into another happy one. "What are you doing out here? Visiting your distant relatives?" He asked with a slight laugh. He knew that the werewolves that were run out of town were probably living here. "No," I answered, "I was here protecting a friend and a crap day began." I sighed. Mick came towards me and held my hand, "Well, I hope that I am not part of that crap day," Mick said looking into my eyes. "Of course not," I gave him a peck on the cheek, "And about the little break-up thing over the phone, I was compelled." "By who? And what happened today?"

I was about to speak, when someone snapped Mick's neck and he fell to the ground. "Mick!" I squatted to his level and looked up as a shadow casted over me, "Klaus." Klaus just smirked at me. As I stood up, I yelled at him, "What the hell, Klaus? And I thought you left us?" Klaus looked at me, "On the contrary, dear. I left Elijah and Hayley, with the parting gift and so they could 'care' about each other, But you still have yet to help me. So tell me about these 'powers' that you have." I stayed silent, I couldn't say anything. Klaus flashed up to me and started to compel me, _"Tell me all about your witch side." _ I had to speak, "I can talk to dead witches form the quarter. Davina can not tell when I use my magic. And I am the only one left to finish the Harvest." Klaus then let go of me and the compulsion wore off. "Are you happy!?" I yelled at him. "Not quite, yet love." He smirked and threw me over his arms. He then flashed us back to the house.

* * *

**MICK'S POV**

I sat up from off the ground, as my hand was rubbing the back of my neck. I looked around and saw Ara no where in sight. "Ara!" I yelled out to her, but no answer. I started tracking down what seemed like her footsteps from what lead me to a camp site. The footsteps lead me to a cabin. I walked inside the cabin, no one was in there. "Ara, if you're here come out please," I said. I sighed when there was no response. I turned around back to the door. I was going to walk out when a guy stood in front of it and spoke, "How do you know. Ara?" I looked at the guy, "I'd like to ask you the same question." The man spoke again, "What is your name, boy?" "I'm Mick and who are you supposed to be?" The guy looked at me like he had seen me before, "My name is Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson. You are Ara's love, am I right?" I nodded at his question, "Yeah, she's my girlfriend." I think she is my girlfriend, still. "Elijah," I looked up and down at his suit, "Oh. You're an original. Or the one Marcel describes you as 'the one that always wears a suit'." Elijah scoffed at the comment I made. "If you are looking for Ara, she took a walk in the woods. You might want to try finding her there." "I found Ara there, you see. We were talking then, all of a sudden, someone snapped my neck. And it wasn't Ara. So I tracked down her footsteps to here." Elijah slowly circled around me, "She came from her. You were tracking her footsteps down in the wrong direction." "Well, if she's not here where is she?"

* * *

**ARA'S POV**

"Let go of me!" I yelled, hitting Klaus' back. When we got to the house, he put me down. "You're welcome, sweetheart," He said to me. I just rolled my eyes. I heard more footsteps, and they were coming from the living area. "Ara?" A familiar British voice said. I turned around and smiled, "Rebekah. I thought you left." I said walking closer towards her. "Well, we all know that this family can't survive without me," She said giving me a hug. Klaus soon interrupted our bonding, "Even though I find this a bit touching, Ara has some work to do." "I do?" I questioned. "You do," Klaus said, flashing in and out of the room and grabbing a book. "Here," he said to me while giving me the book. "And what is this?" I asked him. "It's our mother's grimories. It contains a bunch of spells in there," Rebekah said, then winked at me. Klaus must have told her about me being half witch. "Read it. Learn it. Practice it," Klaus said to me. I flipped through the pages and stopped at what seemed to be ripped. "How come this one is ripped?" I showed them. "Elijah, gave that to the little brat, Davina. It was the unbinding spell," Rebekah answered. "The one that unlinked Hayley and Sophie?" I asked, Rebekah nodded.

* * *

I was reading.. actually I was just skimming over the pages of the grimorie in my room. I found one spell that caught my eye, it was a levitation spell. This looked like an easy spell to do, for a beginner. I closed my eyes and started to chant:

_Recitare devinctionibus fugae gravitatis, (recite the incantation of flight and gravity)_

_Ascendit a terra in virtute commercium (power rises from the dust of trade)_

_Fiunt miracula, levitation realitatem. (become miracles, levitation becomes reality)_

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled as the lit candles were actually floating. I was really proud of myself. This will be really fun to use in the future.

I kept on looking at levitating candles. The door flung open again and the pillow soon dropped. "Knock, knock," Rebekah said coming in. I looked at her, 'Hey." Rebekah sat on my bed and looked back at me, "Nik told me about what he did to your boyfriend. Don't worry, I know how it feels." I titled my head, and gave her a puzzled face. She looked back at me and sighed, "Nik, the over-protective brother he is, he never let me had someone to love for long. He always thought no one was good enough for his little sister." "Wow, I wish my brother was like that. But he's just a little bitch who gives me crap all the time." "Brothers are hard-to-deal-with idiots," Rebekah said while we both chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8: Diary

**Yay! I finally updating (lol), but I'm sorry I couldn't update any sooner. I still have two other stories to update as well, but I thought I should update this one first. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Oh and Ara got a diary/journal in this chapter and this is still in her POV.**

_Hello,_

_So Rebekah gave me this diary to write in when I get really bored or just to write things down. Lately, I've been getting more control of my magic. Klaus has been making me practice almost non-stop. He keeps telling me that I need to be stronger than Davina or something like that, because we're going into war. I have a right to fight, Marcel banished wolves for the __Quarter. Those wolves are my family. Also, I have been really worried about Elijah and Hayley. Klaus bit Elijah, which means hallucinations. That also means that Hayley might get hurt. I just really hope Elijah hasn't done anything drastic._

_Sometimes when Josh comes over to the house and he talks to Klaus, I could hear all the plans Klaus wants Josh to do. Example, Klaus wants Josh to get the daggers back form Marcel. Daggers, means that he is to dagger Rebekah or Elijah or both. Recently Rebekah has been fighting less with Klaus, and bonding more with me. I don't know why. It's not a problem, I mean she's a good person (in my opinion) and all, but I don't see why she is not being so mean towards Klaus. After what he practically done to Hayley and Elijah, she should be mad at him. I-_

I stopped writing as I heard a car pull up in the drive-way. _Was it Rebekah? or Klaus? _I went up to my window and peeked through the curtains. I looked down at the car, and I could see Hayley's face through the windshield. I couldn't really se who was driving, though. Fingers crossed for Elijah.

I ran down the stairs to the first floor of the house. Once I got to the bottom of the steps, Elijah and Hayley were already coming through the front door. I ran up to Hayley and Elijah and hugged them. "You guys are here," She smiled and let out a breath of relief. "Hi," Hayley hugged back, so did Elijah.

We all released from the hug. I noticed the bite on Elijah's neck got smaller, "Are you going to be okay?" I pointed out the mark.  
Elijah nodded, "I soon will be completely okay." Ara smiled, slightly. Hayley looked at Ara, "How have you been? I hope Klaus didn't do anything to harsh."  
I shook my head, "Not really. He's been making me practice my magic more…" Hayley had wide-eyes, and ELijah had an intrigued face. "What kind of magic?" Elijah asked.  
"Regular magic.." I wasn't understanding the whole concept of his question. "How can you have magic when you're a wolf?" Hayley questioned, tilting her head.  
"Mom was a witch, Dad was a wolf. _Boom!_ Hybrid. But my magic wasn't activated until recently," I answered.  
"You said Klaus has been making you practice," Elijah started, "Why?" I looked at Elijah, "He wants me to 'prepare for battle'." I chuckled.  
"What battle?" Hayley seemed serious. "If Klaus has to go against Marcel, he'll need me."  
"He's just gonna use you, Ara," Hayley stated. "Don't you think I know that, Hayley?"  
"Then, why are you to do this for him?" Elijah questioned, calmly. "I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing for the wolves Marcel killed. That's including our dad," I looked at Hayley.

* * *

Klaus had just gotten home; he didn't check on me or nothing. I think Rebekah had just gotten home also. I don't even think they noticed Hayley was here either. I turned to Hayley, "So, uh what happened in the cabin while Elijah was bitten?" Hayley looked up for the bible, she kept skimming over, "I helped Elijah deal with the hallucinations." I half-smiled, "I still feel like you two like each other." Hayley narrowed her eyes at me, "You need to stop saying that," She slightly joked, "Klaus wouldn't be to happy about that." I chuckled, "He already knows that Elijah cares for you." Hayley's narrowed-eyes had just changed to wide-eyes. She buried her face into the bible.

We stayed silent for a minute until Klaus came through the door, "Come on," He commanded Hayley and I. We both looked at each other then back at him. "Where are we going?" I questioned. "Away." "Why?" Hayley asked. "THat baby is the one of the only things I care about right now and nothing is gonna keep me away from it." He started to walk out the door and we had to follow. "Why do I have to come though?" I asked one last question. "Because, that baby needs protection and I probably won't always be there. That's where you come in, little solider." I groaned, getting into the car. I sat in the back and Hayley in the front passenger's seat. Klaus soon got in and started the car.

* * *

_Hello again,_

_Klaus has brought Hayley and I to the Abattoir. Klaus and Hayley are having dinner right now with a few other vampires from Marcel's 'clique.' I'm writing this down as they are doing things. Klaus wants me to be kept hidden as I am now his own secret_ weapon. _Being brought to the Abattoir, means I have to be stuck in a room. I can't be roaming around unless Klaus is with me, which sucks. I'm watching the dinner happen through a small balcony. Klaus right now is making a toast and the servants are know slitting their wrists. Now that's just cruel. _

"… we shall slaughter all the wolves," Klaus drank form his glass.

_Oh my gosh. Did Klaus just say he was going to slaughter all the wolves? Does that mean me to? Why would he want to do that? He can't do that!_

Hayley started to protest, "Those wolves are my family." "Wihtout werewolves means no hybrids," Klaus explained._  
_

_Hayley just tried to stand up against Klaus, but Klaus just shot her down with a good point. No wolves, mean no hybrids. I think he might kill me, now. I'll just have to use my magic, I have been practicing because of him. Oh there would be so much irony in me using magic on him._

* * *

Hayley and I tried to sneak out of the Abattoir. "We need to just get passed Diego and we'll leave," She stated and I nodded. We looked forward and we see Diego already standing in from of us, "Going somewhere?" He growled, but before he could do anything Elijah came in and broke his neck.  
"Elijah," I exclaimed. Hayley had a huge smile on her face. Then, we heard two vampires quietly screeching in pain. That's when Rebekah joined us all, "Rebekah."  
I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Are you guys alright? Has Klaus done anything to you?" Rebekah asked, politely.  
I shook my head, "He hasn't done anything and you don't need to worry about us."  
Hayley nodded before looking at the two originals, "But there is a plan he has for the wolves.." "What kind of plan?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.  
"He is going to kill all the werewolves," She stated. "Why would he do that?" Rebekah questioned, she said it like it was idiotic.  
"No werewolves means no hybrids. The vampires are scared that he will make hybrids from the baby's blood," I added.  
"So I was wondering… if you guys could help the werewolves in the Bayou?" Hayley pleaded, in a quick tone.  
"We are not some kind of rescue squad," Rebekah argued. "She has a point there Hayley," I commented.  
Soon, Hayley started to plead to them. Rebekah groaned, "Fine! Will do it!" "Thank you," Hayley smiled.

* * *

**I am really sorry that this is a really short update, but I will update again soon enough. Remember, I still need to update my other two stories. If you want anything specific to happen, or have any questions feel free to ask me. I am all ears. 'Til the next time.**


End file.
